


Never

by CelyntheRaven



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven





	Never

_Never trust an Imp and don’t ever fall in love, kid. In our line of work, it’s the only way to survive._

Kaedric drowned his chuckle into his drink. His old mentor’s words had been haunting him these past few weeks and if they were true, well… he was screwed. He suppressed a shrug and took another sip. Screwed or not, it didn’t really matter, the odds had never been in his favor after all and it had never stopped him before.

Trying to chase the foreboding away by focusing on his upcoming task was no help. He knew he was to fly on some backwater planet to gather intel, and with a bit of luck blew up a thing or two, but that was the all of it. The mission details had been entrusted to Blue, not because Shan didn’t trust him but because they both knew she was better with that kind of stuff than he would ever be.

_Never trust an Imp._

Not like he had a choice now. Who would have thought before their first mission that he and Blue would work so well together? She was swift and sharp when he was brash and reckless but she never held that against him or tried to change him. It was more than he could say about anyone else he’d work with.

She had seen the boasting and flirting for what it was from the very beginning, saw through his mask within seconds and still took it all in stride and played along, challenging him to up his own game, to be better yet still himself.

Most of all though, she’d had his back the minute the mission had started, taking full advantage of his skills and working around or using his flaws. That’s what made her a pro. That’s what made her dangerous. And that’s why he’d grown to trust her.  _A spy. An Imp spy.._ _._

But she wasn’t an Imp anymore, no more than he was a Republic privateer. The war had changed that, Zakuul had changed that. At least for him. Somehow he had the feeling it all had changed for her long before that. It was there somewhere, a fleeting shadow in the red of her eyes as her guard briefly faltered, that one moment he remembered all too precisely and regularly for his own comfort.

Kaedric sighed and took another sip. She had joined him in his bunk on the way back from their last mission, with no promises or expectations but forgetting each other’s loneliness for just one night. But he had lost himself in the surprising depth of her vulnerabilities and hadn’t found his way back yet.

_Don’t ever fall in love._

It was too late. Hi heart had taken an unexpected path and had no desire to turn back. His odds kept tumbling down. He knew it. He didn’t care. He had never been one to follow the rules anyway.


End file.
